I Will Alway Love You
by Bumble Bee Baek
Summary: baca aja yaa xD KaiSoo FF


Tittle: I Will Always Love You

Author: Nichiee /yang dulunya Koncii sekarang ganti Nichiee :v

Cast: KaiSoo

Genre: arum manis legit .-.

Rate: tenang ini syudah di uji di ITB dan IPB kok /lah maksut lo -_-

Length: Drabble kali ._.

A/N: udah pernah di share juga nih linknya - notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ff-member-kaisoo-i-will-always-love-you-oneshoot-nichiee/670340819655197

WARNING: IT'S YAOI FANFICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ARASSEO! Jangan **PLAGIAT** loh ya :v

HAPPY READING^^

Oh iya kalo ada typo maklumin aja yaa ._. typo itu seni mameeeen~ /plakk xD

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm not perfect, I know that

I make mistake, I know I do

And I do know that I will always Love You"

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya menanti seseorang yang mempunyai janji dengannya. Bisa dibilang eheem kencan ? Ya begitulah. Tersenyum manis tatkala dirinya melihat sebuah motor sport yang sangat dikenalinya perlahan mendekat ke arah dirinya. Namja yang mengendarai motor itu melepas helmnya memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada namja yang menunggunya di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"baby, kajja" sang namja tampan meraih tangan sang namja manis, memakaikan helm yang memang sengaja dibawanya untuk dipakai oleh kekasih manisnya. Menaiki motor sport yang terparkir tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri sekarang, dan segera melesat ke tempat tujuan mereka.

.

.  
"kita sudah sampai" kedua namja itu turun dari motor, melepas helm mereka. Sang namja manis tersenyum merasakan hembusan angin yang langsung menerpa kulit wajahnya setelah membuka helmnya.

"Jonginnie, kenapa kita kesini ?" bertanya pada sang kekasih kenapa membawanya ke pantai malam-malam begini ?

"aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu baby" Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat yang dijanjikannya barusan.

"tutup matamu sayang"

"haruskah ?" Kyungsoo menatap ragu ke arah Jongin, Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi peetanyaan dari kekasihnya. Sepertinya kekasihnya takut dikerjai olehnya, hey walau Jongin anak yang nakal disekolah, suka mengganggu teman-temannya tapi Jongin tak akan setega itu mengerjai kekasihnya sendiri.

"baiklah" Kyungsoo akhirnya menutup kedua matanya, "jangan buka matamu sampai aku menyuruhmu membuka mata baby" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"cha~ sampai, chakkaman jangan buka matamu dulu" Jongin merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sesuatu didalam sana.

"nah baby, sekarang buka matamu" Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya perlahan, hal pertama yang diliha Kyungsoo adalah pemandangan lepas pantai yang sangat menawan untuk dilihat, tak lupa hamparan bintang yang setia mengelilingi bulan yang terlihat bersinar terang sekarang. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"otte ? Indah bukan ?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo masih sibuk menikmati betapa indahnya pemandangan di depannya saat ini. Sementara Jongin lebih sibuk menatap Kyungsoo baby-nya. Bagi Jongin Kyungsoo baby-nya lebih indah dari pemandangan di depannya sekarang ini.

"baby, happy anniversary" Jongin berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo, menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo lalu mengecupnya sayang. Beralih menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang disukai Kyungsoo, tampan.

"Jonginnie"

"aku memang bukan orang yang sempurna, aku tahu aku selalu membuat kesalahan, selalu menyusahkanmu, membuatmu hampir frustasi karna sifatku yang terlampau nakal saat disekolah atau dimanapun" Kyungsoo tertawa sambil memukul pelan kepala Jongin, kekasihnya ini memang sangat nakal. Hampir saja Kyungsoo frustasi karna ulah kekasihnya ini, bagaimana tidak Jongin selalu membuat rusuh kelas bahkan dia selalu saja bertengkar dengan murid dari sekolahnya maupun luar sekolahnya. Membuat Kyungsoo mendapat teguran dari guru berkali-kali, well hubungan mereka memang sudah diketahui warga sekolah, termasuk guru-guru. Tak ayal guru-guru juga ikut menegur Kyungsoo jika Jongin mulai berulah.

"terima kasih selama ini kau selalu menasihatiku, selalu sabar menghadapi sikap kekanakkanku, selalu sabar mengajariku pelajaran yang bahkan aku tak mengerti sama sekali, selalu menemaniku, selalu mencintaiku.. Jeongmal gomawo baby" Jongin kembali mengecup kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di genggamannya sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"kau memang sangat nakal Jonginnie" Kyungsoo mencubit gemas hidung Jongin, tapi walau senakal apa kekasihnya ini Kyungsoo akan tetap mencintainya.

"aku tahu aku nakal, dan aku juga tahu kalau aku akan selalu mencintaimu baby"

"jeongmalyo ?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin, Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"aku berjanji sayang"

"aku pegang janjimu Jonginnie" Jongin berdiri lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat seakan Kyungsoo akan pergi jauh jika dia tak memeluk erat Kyungsoo-nya.

Pelukan hangat itu terlepas, kedua tangan Jongin beralih ke kedua pipi gembul Kyungsoo, menatap dalam kedua manik mata Kyungsoo. Jongin mulai mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua, Kyungsoo menutup matanya ketika wajah Kyungsoo sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan nafas hangat Jongin bisa dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo. Bibir keduanya menyatu, Jongin melumat pelan bibir penuh milik Kyungsoo, bukan ciuman penuh nafsu melainkan ciuman hangat nan manis yang mengisyaratkan betapa besar cinta keduanya.

Pagutan itu terlepas perlahan ketika Kyungsoo benar-benar membutuhkan pasokan udara untuk paru-parunya. Jongin mengusap pelan belahan bibir Kyungsoo, menghapus saliva yang entah milik siapa itu. Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum, Jongin menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kyungsoo, menggigit gemas pucuk hidung Kyungsoo. Ck, kekasihnya ini begitu menggemaskan, lihatlah kedua mata besarnya itu, jangan lupakan kedua pipi gembul nan putih itu, dan bagian wajah yang paling disukai Jongin adalah bibir penuh berwarna pink menggoda milik Kyungsoo. Aah bahkan Jongin sudah berkali-kali mencium bibir Kyungsoo tapi entah mengapa setiap Jongin menciumnya atau sekedar mengecupnya bibir itu masih saja terasa sangat manis, semanis orangnya. /tjiee yang nggombal :3 /dilempar sendal

"saranghae Kyungsoo baby"

"nado saranghae Jonginnie"

Dan di hari anniversary mereka yang kedua tahun ini mereka habiskan di pinggir pantai, hanya berdua saja. Hanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dengan semua hal-hal romantis yang sudah Jongin siapkan khusus untuk sang kekasih tercintanya yang manis itu. Benar-benar namja yang romantis bukan ? Ck, author jadi iri pemirsaah /duagh xD

END

MIND TO RCL ? Seenggaknya abis baca tinggalin jejak lah biar Nichiee seneng.. ya walo FF ini ancur -"

gomawooo~~


End file.
